Of Black Velvet and Green Emeralds
by morallyambiguous
Summary: 100 moments in the lives of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi that never happened, and never will.
1. Starvation

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be my bitch.

**Theme:** 79. Starvation

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **I've never written one of these, so please be a little easy. As it moves forward I _will _get better

* * *

She was like water, and he, a parched man.

He was so solemn, so strong, but there was something else. He had spent so long being a symbol of power that everyone was afraid to talk to him. People respected him, yes, but the amount of people who truly cared for him she could count on one hand. He was starved for affection, which she freely gave.

"Aishiteru, Itachi-kun." She muttered as she buried herself deeper into his strong arms.

He didn't reply verbally. But he pulled her closer and was silent for a moment.

"I love you too, Sakura."


	2. Flowers

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Itachi would (_still_) be my bitch.

**Theme:** 31. Flowers

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **I've never written one of these, so please be a little easy. As it moves forward I _will _get better

* * *

She'd been named after a flower and he'd dismissed her (like everyone else) for it. She had been delicate at first; all feminine charm and little more. However, as she grew, she… blossomed. For lack of a better word. At eighteen she'd come to him asking him out.

He'd rudely declined.

She had challenged him. If she won their fight he'd go out with her. If he won, she'd never bother him again.

…He took her to one of the upper-scale restaurants that night for dinner.

"Not so delicate now, am I Itachi-san?" She smirked.

"Perhaps you never were Sakura-san."

* * *

**a/n: **I know that in a fair fight, Sakura would _never _beat Itachi, but he wasn't expecting her to be so strong, so he lost.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Itachi, Neji, and Gaara would be my slaves

**Theme:** 88. Pain

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **WEAK! Itachi

**Other Comments: **Thank you rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm your comments really helped. I will try to follow your advice.

* * *

He covered his ears. Yet he couldn't close his eyes. It was like they'd been glued open. She was screaming at him. She yelled that she hated him. Sakura never wanted to see him again. He'd never felt agony like this.

His heart was being torn open again-

_(andagainandagainandagain)-_

And again.

He didn't even think to turn on his Sharingan. He just sat there as his heart broke. He didn't notice when it ended and she'd taken him into her arms.

"It's okay, Itachi-koi. I love you _soo _much. It's over."

All he could do was sit there and sob.

* * *

**a/n: **Random Enemy ANBU #1 attacked Itachi with a Genjutsu


	4. Fortification

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be my bitch.

**Theme:** 20. Fortification

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **This chapter is dedicated to intelligent-and-ditzy-bookworm. 'cause she's awesome like that.

* * *

She was weak. Everyone knew it. It was in the soft curve of her smile and the warm glow in her eyes. Her weakness even manifested in her appearance.

So people scoffed when she joined the Academy. She wouldn't last a week… But she lasted more than a week, she lasted six years… through heartbreak, death, and destruction.

She never broke; never gave in.

Not once.

He found himself in awe of her strength.

And as he sat, mourning for his brother, she held him.

"He dead Sakura, he's _dead._"

"We'll get through this. We're going to be _okay_, Itachi."


	5. Triangle

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Sakura would kick Sasuke's scrawny little ass

**Theme:** 90. Triangle

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **It's random. Really random. I must have been on something when I wrote this.

* * *

Sakura love to draw. Loved to. Apparently she had been the best in her kunoichi class. Every now and again she wasn't adverse to picking up a pen and drawing whatever came to mind.

Her talent also came with a downside. Is she stared at anything for semi-long periods of time she got bored enough to start breaking it into various shapes.

She _loved_ triangles.

"You have a triangle on your face, Itachi-kun."

"No I don't Sakura."

"Yes you do, from the corners of your eyes to your mouth!"

"You are _so _strange."

"But you love me anyway."

"…I do."

* * *

**a/n: **how do you guys like artist!Sakura?


	6. Creation

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto... Well, let's just say that Sakura would not be weak.

**Theme:** 47. Creation

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **My Sakura can cook.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was many things; killer; prodigy; sex god. He had many name and many talents, but he could not cook for the life of him. Whenever he was sent on extended missions with a team he was forbidden, by the Hokage, to cook.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a sous-chef in comparison to her boyfriend. Despite her protests some teams requested to take missions with her because she was such a good cook.

Itachi wasn't amused.

"Sakura, tonight _I _will be making dinner."

_**An hour later...**_

"What the hell is this disgusting creation you have thrust upon me?"

* * *

**a/n: **this is really random but i would like to know if anyof you nave ever written something and then gone back later and looked at and been like "woah. was i high when i wrote that?"


	7. Teamwork

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Naruto

**Theme:** 41. Teamwork

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Sorry I haven't written in so long!!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." The box dropped from her hands and Sakura stared at the dress before her.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to wear that in front of Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura stared at the emerald green, revealing, and ultimately revolting monstrosity in front of her.

------------

"Hello Sakura-san. Are you ready for our mission?" His dark eyes swept over her dress-clad body. He, himself, looking every bit the aristocrat.

"Yes, Itachi-san."

He placed his hand on her lower back and whispered softly in her ear, "Shall we?"

She shivered slightly.

He pulled her in.


	8. Are You Challenging Me?

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Naruto

**Theme:** 74. Are You Challenging Me?

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **This is my way of saying sorry.

* * *

The girl would not let go of his arm. He'd tried to get the Daimyo's daughter off numerous times but the blonde wouldn't let go.

"Itachi?" He cringed and turned his head.

There stood his fiancé. She'd brought him lunch. He was screwed.

"Sakura… Hello."

"Who's your friend… Itachi-kun?" Her voice was sharp.

"Hiruka Midori, the Daimyo's daughter and Itachi-kun's future wife." The blonde bragged.

"Oh really? Has he proposed to you yet? Because I don't see a ring on your finger." Sakura's ring shone bright in the midday sun.

Sakura smirked. "Besides," She grabbed Itachi's arm. "Itachi's _my _fiancé."


	9. Mirror

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, then Shippuden wouldn't be so lame

**Theme:** 75. Mirror

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **pregnant!Sakura

* * *

"I am humungous," Sakura poked at her protruding belly. She turned sideways to see the mirror better and pouted.

"You look fine." Her husband assured her.

"You're only saying that because you made me like this. Stupid Uchiha."

His strong arms settled around her waist and he pressed his ear to her stomach. "Of course I am. How could I not find you attractive when you're carrying my child?"

"But I look like a beached whale and I'm irritable _all_ the time!"

"Don't say that, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Aishiteru Sakura."

She sighed.

"Aishiteru Itachi."

* * *

**a/n: **suprised i'm not dead? so am i.


	10. Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, then Shippuden wouldn't be so lame

**Theme:** 61. Fairy Tale

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **vagabonds abound.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a brave warrior princess. She hailed from the Land of Fire and was the warrior queen's, Tsunade, youngest daughter. The princess was known for two things, her monstrous strength and her unusual pink hair. Her name was Haruno Sakura.

She travelled with a large band of vagabonds, constantly in search of adventure.

In her travels she had met many different people, but none so interesting as the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

He'd refused to fight her, and when she'd demanded passage his reply had shocked her.

"Have dinner with me and I'll let you pass."


	11. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, then Shippuden wouldn't be so lame

**Theme:** 5. Seeking Solace

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **hypothermic!sakura

* * *

It was 1:00 am. Itachi wanted nothing more than to lay down on his bed and fall asleep. He did. Only to be woken up an hour later by the doorbell. He got up, scowling and answered it.

Thirteen year-old Haruno Sakura stood in front of him, shivering from the cold. "I-is Sasuke-kun here? M-my parents kicked me out." She told him lips blue.

"He's out."

"Oh... Then I'll be going." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. He misjudged her weight and ended up with her crying in his arms.

"It's okay... Shh…"


	12. Two Roads

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, then Shippuden wouldn't be so lame

**Theme:** 44. Two Roads

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **seer!itachi

* * *

There were two paths Uchiha Itachi could've taken in his one hand, he could murder his clan and be hunted for it... On the other hand, he could stay in Konoha and prevent civil war.

He could permanently scar his brother... Or he could stay and watch him grow into and admittedly cocky, and somewhat annoying, young man.

He could go through life without love or companionship... Or he could stay and discover the greatest thing that ever happened to him, his soul mate, Haruno Sakura.

Itachi decided that his life would probably be better if he stayed.


	13. Illusion

**Disclaimer: **Last time i checked i was a female

**Theme:** 45. Illusion

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **sleepy!itachi, fluff

* * *

"Itachi-kun… wake up…"

"I don't want to. Come back to bed. He reached for her.

Her voice continued to call his name. "Itachi-kun… Itachi-kun…" He sighed, opening his eyes. She wasn't there.

"You didn't think it would be that easy now did you?"

He scowled before getting out of bed.

He followed her voice through Konoha. First he passed where they met, then the site of their first date, then their old, cramped apartment.

Finally he stood at the door of his home, his wife standing in the doorway.

"Happy Anniversary!"

"You- Sakura!"

…So much for being a genjustu master.


	14. Insanity

**Disclaimer: **Last time i checked my name wasn't masashi kishimoto.

**Theme:** 12. Insanity

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"It's sooo hot!" I moaned, laying down on the grass.

"You're being over-dramatic." Sasuke muttered to me. "Besides, we have to be on guard. Insanity spikes in the heat."

"You suck Sasuke. You always ruin my fun. I'm going go hang out with Itachi." I smirked.

"It's your funeral." He called over his shoulder. Jerk

"Hey Itachi, how're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Uchihas and their monosyllables." I laid across his lap, ignoring his surprised face. After making myself comfortable, I sat up and kissed him.

"Call it temporary, heat-induced insanity!" I yelled before sprinting away.

Itachi traced his lips, smiling softly.


	15. Magic

**Disclaimer: **Last time i checked my name wasn't masashi kishimoto.

**Theme:** 62. Magic

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **witch!sakura, kitty!itachi

* * *

"Eye of newt, belladonna, wormwood…" The girl in front of the cauldron muttered as she added said ingredients.

She flipped the page of her grimoire with her left index finger; her other hand absentmindedly stroking the black cat next to her.

"You'll be back to normal in no time, Itachi-kun."

The potion stabilized with a blast of smoke so she took the cat and dropped him into it.

Smoke rose and out came a man with… cat ear?

"Sakura… What have you done?"

"I can fix this. Give me more time!"

He growled low in his throat…

…and then pounced.


	16. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **Last time i checked my name wasn't masashi kishimoto.

**Theme:** 55. Waiting

**Number of words: **Exactly 100... no matter what ffnet says. i'm pretty sure they just added imaginary words to make me mad.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The bed was cold and his side lay untouched. She put on his robe and moved to the balcony. He'd been gone two months already and he still had a month to go. She twirled a long pink strand of hair as she stared off into the distance.

The early morning air was rapidly cooling her skin. She pulled the robe closer and inhaled his scent, earthy and fresh, it made her miss him even more.

The wind ruffled her nightclothes. She spun around and ran… into his arms.

"Itachi!"

"Thanks for waiting, Sakura."

"Anytime."

"Come, let's go to bed.


	17. Drowning

**Disclaimer:**not me.

**Theme:** 91. Drowning

**Number of words:**Exactly 100... what extra words?

**Pairing:**Itachi x Sakura

**Rating:**K

**Warnings:**drowning

* * *

Sakura coughed up water. She was freezing; he blanket was doing practically nothing to help. But she was alive; that's all that really matters.

"She nearly died because you two were being idiots!" Kakashi bellowed.

It's been a training exercise, walking on water, but somehow it had ended up with a wall of chakra between the water and air with her underwater.

"Eat this." Her savior ordered, handing her some soup that had obviously been meant for his lunch.

"Arigatou, Itachi-san.'

"You'll continue your training with me for now. Can you…?"

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship

(And the most painful week ever for Naruto and Sasuke)


	18. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, well, let's just say it would be different

**Theme:** 1. Introduction

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Baby!Sakura can not pronounce her "r"s.

* * *

"Ouch!" A little girl yelled as she fell.

Itachi looked down at the small girl. She wore a white and pink kimono in celebration of the cherry blossom festival. She wasn't down for long though.

"Idiot! Now I'm going to be late and miss Ino-chan's dance!" She huffed, glaring at him from under her pink fringe.

Itachi, who hadn't seen her around, assumed she was lost. "What's your name little girl?" He asked her.

"Sakuwa Hawuno, and I'm not a little girl! I'm six and a half!"

She stomped away, kicking him in the shin on her way past him.


	19. Relaxation

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, well, let's just say it would be different

**Theme:** 100. Relaxation

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none

* * *

One, two three, trees fell to the ground.

"Isn't today supposed to be your day off?" Itachi asked when he found her.

It was rare that Sakura had a day off, and he knew she tried her best to relax on them.

"Yes."

"Then sit down and relax." He told her.

She collapsed on the ground beside him. "Do you think I could kill Sasuke and get off with a justifiable?"

"That does not count as relaxation, Sakura."

She straddled his lap and put her face dangerously close to his. "Does this count… Itachi-kun?"

Itachi was too… busy to answer.


	20. Advertisement

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**Theme:** 95. Advertisement

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"Asian male, age 25, black hair, black eyes, looking for intelligent 20-30 year-old female. Contact Uchiha Itachi at 706-329-8776."

Sakura reread the clipping nervously. She'd never had too much time for dating, so she'd searched the classifieds for someone she might want to date.

The door to the restaurant swung open and she turned to face it.

…God, he was sexy as all hell.

Perfect face, gorgeous eyes, and clothes that showed just how delicious he was.

"Haruno Sakura, pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Uchiha Itachi, it is my pleasure." He kissed her hand.

'_Hot damn… Score!'_


	21. Standing Still

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**Theme:** 42. Standing Still

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"Itachi! I swear to God, if you don't stop fidgeting I'll cut off all your precious hair!" Sakura yelled as Itachi ducked to avoid the scissors again…

…For the fifth time.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sakura." He said calmly, surreptitiously dodging the scissors yet again. He wasn't the best for nothing you know.

However, Sakura was the second best strategist in the village. "Fine." She huffed. "I'll be staying with Ino until you get your hair cut. Have fun sleeping by yourself."

The message came through loud and clear.

Itachi was very still after that.


	22. Give Up

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, well, let's just say it would be different

**Theme:** 93. Give Up

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Sakura struggled against the bonds that held her wrists together. She searched frantically for anything that would destroy them, but her search left her empty-handed.

Uchiha Itachi watched his captive with something like amusement. Did she really think she could escape from the Akatsuki?

Granted, Haruno Sakura wasn't just anyone. She'd killed one of their own with little help, and that had been years ago, who knows how much she'd grown since then.

He stepped out of his hiding place and she froze.

"Give up." He told her.

"Never." She hissed, a fire in her eyes.

He respected her then.


	23. Words

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**Theme:** 80. Words

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi wasn't a man of many words. The entire village knew that. He saved his words for moments when actions would not suffice.

Sakura could talk with the best of them. The entire village knew that also. She expressed herself best through her words, whether it be kind words, angry words, or gentle words, she said them.

They were polar opposites and the village was supposed to believe that they were dating?

Then they took a closer look and saw that Itachi talked to Sakura and she listened to him.

He said "I love you" once.

And then they believed.


	24. Childhood

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, well, let's just say it would be different

**Theme:** 48. Childhood

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **jealous!itachi

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was anything but a childish man. His actions were always logical. He rarely said or did anything without reason. Which was why Sakura was so frustrated by his behavior.

"I can't go to dinner with Sasuke because…?" She asked.

"I don't want you to." He replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

"We're friends Itachi, he's not going to kiss me."

Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I realize you and Sasuke have issues but I'm not going to be the toy you two fight over at the playground!"

She slammed the door behind her.

He pouted.


	25. Test

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, well, let's just say it would be different

**Theme:** 77. Test

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none really, but for clarification, the fish is still in the water.

* * *

Sakura's training was hard, overly so. Shishou had left her hours ago with a fish without a fin and ordered her to "fix it".

"God dammit!" She yelled, her chakra was almost gone, and her good mood; non-existent. She chucked a kunai at a tree in frustration.

Someone caught it.

"Uchiha-san." Itachi held her kunai loosely in his hand.

He pocketed her kunai and began walking away. She scrambled to follow.

"Sasuke would not be happy to know that I let his teammate overwork herself." He said. They stopped at a small sushi stand.

…He opened the door for her.


	26. Pen and Paper

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 81. Pen and Paper

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi glared at a stack of unfinished mission reports.

They sat there.

Itachi glared.

The still sat there.

He reached for one and the door slammed open. Sakura walked into their shared office space, her hair held up in bun by a pen and more mission reports on her hip.

She was wearing his shirt. Now he'd never be able to focus. Sakura felt his eye on her and smirked.

"You finish those, Itachi, you get this." She motioned to herself.

"You just pointed to all of you."

She nodded and sauntered out of the room.

Itachi grabbed a report.


	27. Deep in Thought

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 52. Deep in Thought

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Sakura stared up into the night sky. The stars in Suna were brighter than the ones in Konoha. And while beautiful, they failed to distract her from her problem.

She discreetly eyed her mission partner. Until two months ago she'd had very limited contact with the eldest Uchiha brother. Now, he was everywhere.

She sighed. He'd made himself a fixture in her life; giving her presents, helping her train, and even making meals for her. He was also an excellent conversationalist. But what was his endgame?

He handed her some rations.

She suddenly realized, _I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi._


	28. Memory

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 11. Memory

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Boxes sat in various states of completion around her. The one she was unpacking was almost empty. Her hand brushed up against something soft.

She pulled a box out and smiled as she realized what it was. " I can't believe he kept it."

The box was small, black; the velvet old. Itachi had proposed to her two years before with this box and the ring she now wore.

"Tadaima." Her husband walked in.

"Tadaima. Look what I found." She held up the box.

"Open it."

She did. A dazzling pair of earrings looked up to her.

"Happy Anniversay, Sakura."


	29. No Time

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 24. No Time

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Sakura rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She'd been on shift for seventy-two hours. Her chakra was dangerously low and she'd already taken two caffeine pills and two soldier pills.

She slammed the door to her office and stumbled to her desk. She didn't even notice that there was another person in the room. While Itachi watched, she sat down at her desk and laid her head on it. She fell into a deep sleep immediately.

Itachi tried to move her but she woke. "Love 'Tachi… no time… have patients… see you la'er."

Itachi almost dropped her in surprise. She loved him?


	30. Trouble Lurking

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 25. Trouble Lurking

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi surveyed the smoky bar. The place was a dive and it was the only place his informant would meet him. The bell above the door rang.

A woman sat down next to him. She was smaller than he remembered and her hair was black, but there was no doubt who those eyes belonged to.

"Itachi."

"Sakura."

"Sound is on the move, Akatsuki is at its head, and Rock is planning to join them." She was always quick to get to the point.

"You could always come back." He told her.

She smiled softly, sadly. "We both know I couldn't"


	31. Sport

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 51. Sport

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"And Konoha wins again!" Sakura threw her hands up as her team lifted her. She'd scored the winning goal against Sound.

"In your stupid bastard face!" Naruto yelled across the field at a scowling Sasuke.

"Good job, next week we're going against Akatsuki." Kakashi announced, patting her short pink hair.

Itachi stood on the sidelines like always after her games. "You did great." He pushed her back against the bleachers.

"We're going against you next week." She muttered against his lips.

"Don't go easy on us." He smirked.

"I'm never easy, Itachi-kun." She pushed away and sauntered off. "Isn't that right?"


	32. Rated

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 40. Rated

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The movies he was browsing were all browsing poorly-made horror movies that on any other night Itachi would just scoff and skip over. Tonight, however, Sakura was over and she loved badly-made horror movies. He didn't understand, they weren't as well-made or as informational as the documentaries he preferred but she adored them. So with great hesitance he picked them anyway.

He loved the smile that lit up her face when she figured out who was the monster.

He scowled as he handled the cashier the money for the movies, even though he loved her, he still hated these movies.


	33. Happiness

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 29. Happiness

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

From the time he was born he had been shaped into the perfect soldier, the perfect weapon. He'd never had a chance for a normal childhood, it had been stolen from him before he had even taken his first breath.

At twenty-three Itachi felt like something was missing. He'd searched for it and found accomplishment, satisfaction, and pride, but something was still missing.

Then he met her. She'd turned his entire world upside down.

Sakura pulled him forward.

"Come on, Itachi-kun!"

Looking down at her smiling face he felt that perhaps he had finally found what he had been missing.


	34. Kick in the Head

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 58. Kick in the Head

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi woke up to the bright hospital lights and a heart monitor beeping steadily beside him. He tried to sit up but just as quickly fell back down.

"Did I get run over by an elephant?"

"No." A sharp voice from his left snapped. "You did something more idiotic than that." She handed him medicine.

Itachi gratefully accepted it. "What?"

"You tried to take one of my kicks. What were you thinking? I could've killed you, you stupid-" She continued ranting along that vein for several minutes.

Watching her, Itachi realized something.

'_Crap… I think I'm in love with her.'_


	35. Family

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 46. Family

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Sakura picked at her food awkwardly; trying to ignore Fugaku Uchiha's piercing glare on the side of her face.

The Uchiha matriarch continued chatting politely with her.

"So, Sakura-chan, have you and Itachi talked about children yet?" She inquired with what Sakura swore was an evil gleam in her eyes.

Sakura choked. "Well not exactly but I've always thought that I'd like two children."

"Or three." Itachi suggested quietly.

"Or three." She agreed.

"Or four?" Mikoto suggested. Itachi snickered and Sakura paled.

Fugaku just continued glaring.

"Next week we're having dinner with my parents." Sakura informed a smirking Itachi.


	36. Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 37. Eyes

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

When Itachi was five, he activated his Sharingan. He doesn't mention that its brought on by a brutal attack from his clan.

At thirteen, he has the Mangekyou. He doesn't mention that the man he killed volunteered to die by his sword.

At twenty, he's blinded by bright pink hair standing between him and his goal. He doesn't mention the that the fall was almost instantaneous.

At twenty-three, he's blind. He never mentions that one of the last things he sees is bright green eyes looking at him lovingly.

At twenty-four he's still blind; that's okay.

She loves him anyway.


	37. Solitude

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 99. Solitude

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi's long since abandoned the Akatsuki and spends his days in a small house he built. Sasuke was dead, there was no reason for him to let the world know he was still around. So he stays alone in his little house, and tries not to think about how empty it feels.

Sakura's world-weary and he's followed in her mentor's footsteps. She'll go back to Konoha someday, just not today.

She stumbles upon Itachi's home. She knows what had happened all of Team 7 did.

He invites her in for tea. She accepts. The house doesn't feel so empty anymore.


	38. Food

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 87. Food

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Sometime Sakura hated her boyfriend. Okay, not really, but that doesn't mean that he didn't get on her nerves. She loves him, but this was the third time she'd had to re-stock her fridge in two weeks.

Contrary to popular belief, ninjas eat a lot. However, most didn't eat as much as they would like in public, otherwise it would quickly burn a hole in their pockets, much like Sakura was doing at the moment.

Even though she griped and grumbled about buying new groceries he noticed she always made sure that there was food he loved in the fridge.


	39. In the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 96. In the Storm

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

She'd been returning from an extended mission when it started raining. There was a cave three miles due north and she sprinted through the heavy rain until she was upon it.

As she arrived she realized that someone was already there, a grievously injured someone at that. She quickly examined his condition and quickly began healing him, paying little attention to his blood-stained face and clothes.

She would regret that later.

For the life she had just saved was Uchiha Itachi's. Too bad she hadn't noticed that until he had her pinned to a wall under him.

Crap.


	40. Rejection

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 60. Rejection

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Today was the day. He was going to ask his precious Blossom out. There was no way she could reject his youthfulness! Checking his smile once again, the poor, deluded youth left his house.

He marched straight to Sakura's office. He knocked; she opened the door.

"Sakura-san, will you go out with me?"

"Lee-san, I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend."

"What?"

The door opened. In the doorway stood Uchiha Itachi. She left with him.

Lee vowed that he would challenge her boyfriend to a duel for her heart. Now, if only he could figure out who her boyfriend was.


	41. Hero

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 68. Hero

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Falling to her death hadn't been something Sakura had planned on when she'd gotten out of bed that morning, but it seemed that fate had other plans. Honestly, she had only wanted new information for her new article, she swore. Then an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to safety.

Turning around she came face to cowl with Konoha's newest hero, Crimson. He was staring at her with the crimson eyes that were his namesake.

"Thanks for saving me." She muttered, blushing.

He smirked; pulling her closer to him. "I'd love to do more than save you, Sa-ku-ra."


	42. Precious Treasure

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 36. Precious Treasure

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

This tower had been her home, her prison, for as long as she could remember. Her mother and father wanted her safe from all the people who could hurt her. She was their light, their angel, their treasure.

He was her guard, always had been. He had watched her grow, and she had watched him do the same. But as life often goes she began to feel more for her guard.

The feeling was mutual.

They whispered in quiet corners and kissed during witching hours. He promised her the world; all she wanted was freedom.

That was more than enough.


	43. Smile

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 14. Smile

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi had never been an emotive person, even as a child. He was characterized by words like: efficient, strong, silent, and untouchable. He was almost inhuman.

So it was very unlikely that you would see Itachi smiling. Or rather, it was that way before she appeared in his life.

She arrived like a summer hurricane. Full of vibrant colors, loud exclamations, and intense emotions. He was completely unprepared.

Sakura changed him. He smiled more, talked more, was more, for lack of a better word, human. When they walked around town, she'd look up at him smiling.

He always smiled back.


	44. 67

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 70. 67

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

She was not going to look at it. Pain-sensei had laid the paper face down on her desk. This had happened every test for the past month, and when Sakura had flipped those over it had not been pretty.

Holding her breath, she flipped the paper over.

'67' was in bright red at the top. 'After-school tutoring' was right next to it.

The door was unlocked, Pain-sensei was talking with who she assumed would be her tutor.

She honestly didn't care who it was as long as it wasn't- "Hello, Sakura-san."

Fuck. Uchiha Itachi. 'God hates me, he really does."


	45. Last Hope

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 94. Last Hope

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

There were five kunai in the nin's back. Sakura spread a thin layer of emerald healing chakra over his back. The expenditure of chakra made her nauseous.

A hand pulled her arm. She ignored it and continued the healing until the wounds were closed. The arm belonged to her husband, dark eyes angry. "Go back now. You shouldn't be out in your condition."

Itachi's eyes focused on her rounded stomach. She glared up at him. "I can protect myself."

"They can't." His hands settled on his stomach.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll go back. Stay safe."

He smiled softly, "I will."


	46. Cat

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 23. Cat

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

That stupid cat was mocking him. Sakura was petting it, and that… thing was giving him a ridiculously superior look.

"Itachi, stop looking at Hiro like that." Sakura wasn't even looking at him!

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb." She looked up from her book and raise an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

If he were any other man he would've sputtered, but he was an Uchiha and they were beyond such trivial things. "Hn. No."

She set her book down and put Hiro down. She sashayed to his chair and straddled his lap.

"Don't be." She pressed her lips to his.


	47. Multitasking

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 64. Multitasking

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Sakura was awesome, there was no doubt about it. However, despite popular belief, she was not God. How did Kakashi-sensei expect her to learn from Uchiha Itachi? She was brilliant at multitasking but how could she be expected to learn from Adonis himself and not stare? At this rate she was going to fail Trig.

She, unlike Konan, was not an Ice Bitch. And God, his hair was so perfect. He had the most beautiful biceps and all his shirts fit him just right. And his voice~ it just made her want to-

"Haruno-san, are you paying attention?"

Oh, shit.


	48. Danger Ahead

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 56. Danger Ahead

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The air was dense, filled to the brim with excess chakra. The ground was soaked with blood. Itachi moved his hat aside. Someone had been here. Someone with potential.

A bush rustled to his left. It seems that someone still was. A person barreled out, compact, girlish, and surprisingly, pink. She tackled him, blood-stained hair and clothes clouding his vision. He remained calm.

"This is good work." He said.

she brightened. "Really?"

"Yes, though there is much you need to be taught. I can teach you things."

"Teach?" She tilted her head. "Teach Sakura?"

He smiled. "Of course I will."


	49. Blood

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 17. Blood

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

She dug deeper into her comforter. Today was her day off and Itachi was venturing sometime soon.

Someone knocked on her door frantically. "Team One's returned! They're in the ECU right now."

Twenty minutes later she's elbow deep in an ANBU's chest cavity, pulling out inhaled pieces of shrapnel. The ANBU is barely stitched up before she's dragged to the next one.

No one's seen her fiancée.

It's 72 hours later and they've lost three men, Itachi's still MIA and Sakura's bone tired.

"Sakura-hime!" An intern yells. "We've found Uchiha-taichou! He's still breathing!"

Sakura breathes out a sigh of relief.


	50. Obsession

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 71. Obsession

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It isn't that bad, he reassured himself. He didn't watch her while she slept. He still functioned normally, he ate, slept, and was never late for a mission. He had it under control.

So what if he had taken to letting himself get scratched up on missions so she could heal him?

So what if he'd started grocery shopping every Wednesday at 3 like her?

So what if he had been spending more time in the library?

It was under control, he told himself, crouching above her preferred training ground, observing her in all her pink-haired glory.

(No, he didn't.)


	51. Heal

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 83. Heal

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Her hands held the needle surely, the scalpel naturally, the stethoscope gently, and the cultures carefully.

Every day she brought dozens of people back from the brink of death. Itachi was not going to change that.

Sakura glared down at the grotesque looking culture in front of her, one taken from Itachi's lungs. She was not going to let this beat her, or him.

She looked up from her workplace to his bed across the room. He was sleeping, his face, peaceful. No, she wasn't going to let this beat him, beat them. Not when she had just found him.


	52. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 18. Rainbow

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with dango on top?"

"No, not even if you sprinkled it with rainbows and unicorns and put gold on top." An irritated sigh. "Let it go Sakura."

"B-but why?"

"I don't want to Sakura?"

"Fine then." A change in tactics. "I'll just ask Neji, I'm sure he won't mind."

A growl. "Sakura."

"No, really, Neji and I get along wonderfully. I wouldn't mind spending an evening with him." A smirk.

He moves closer. "Fine." Lips fuse to hers. "I'll go." There's teeth and tongue and he's pushing her towards the nearest wall.

"Wonderful."

No more talking.


	53. Out Cold

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 84. Out Cold

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

They've been at this for a while. Sakura's swaying from the side effect of one of his genjutsu. He's favoring his left side, a scalpel had taken it out early. They're almost matched.

Itachi's rushing at her one second and the next she's down for the count, and dreaming about pink-haired, dark-eyed children.

She wakes up feeling like she's been run over by an Akimichi. Her head's in Itachi's lap and even though her head hurts like one of her mentor's punches she thinks that there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

Although, an addition of pain medication would be nice.


	54. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 59. No Way Out

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

He ran towards the exit. The last three had been destroyed in the explosion. He looked behind him, enemy-nin were in pursuit and his team was dead.

He rounded a corner and saw her running from more goons.

"Neko-san." The cat mask smiled are him; he sensed that the expression behind the mask was less welcoming.

She nodded. They reached the doorway. It was blocked off.

"Can we get through?" He asked.

"Not if we want to be alive when we get out." She sighed. "Oh God, this is horribly cliché."

That shouldn't have made him feel better; it did.


	55. All That I Have

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 92. All That I Have

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

I, Uchiha Itachi, being of sound body and mind hereby leave all my worldly possessions to my beloved wife, Uchiha Sakura. Also, I would like to remind her that I'm waiting for her, so don't take too long. Make sure you take care of yourself and the children.

_Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

I, Uchiha Sakura, being of sound body and mind hereby leave all my worldly possessions to my children, Uchiha Natsume and Hiruka. Split them fifty-fifty. Don't worry about me, I have your father to keep me company.

_Uchiha Sakura_

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Uchiha."


	56. Love

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 2. Love

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

There were roses in her locker for the third time this week. This guy clearly knew what he was doing, now, if she could only figure out who it was.

She'd already eliminated Naruto, Sasuke, and pretty much every boy she knew from the possible. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran into someone, spilling her things across the floor.

"I am so sorry." She muttered, looking up at a senior that she recognized as Uchiha Itachi.

He bent down to help. "No problem."

Sakura blushed. God, he was gorgeous. Then a thought hit her. Maybe…?


	57. Break Away

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 6. Break Away

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It's dark in Konoha; the moon just a thumbnail in the sky. The guards are in the middle of their shift, more than likely asleep, all civilians had long since gone home for the night, and her things were packed.

The gates of Konoha are large behind her; for a moment she almost turns back. Then she sees him.

She slashed through her headband with a brutality she didn't use often and takes his hand. As they run off into the night a part of her cries; a bigger part feels free for the first time in a long time.


	58. Dark

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 4. Dark

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **a little dark.

* * *

She tried not to think about it, what he did when he wasn't with her. What he did to survive, what he did for money, what he had done to get where he was.

They were ninjas, they killed people for a living. She wasn't exempt, she'd killed, but he was a caliber above the rest. A precise instrument of death and destruction.

He was so warm next to her, so human. Logically, she knew who he was, but her heart couldn't equate him as anything but her lover, her Itachi.

He was her angel. Her darker than black angel.


	59. I Can't

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 73. I Can't

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"Tell me."

"I can't." She mumbled.

"Yes you can, now tell me." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you not trust me, Sakura?" There's an underlying tone in his voice that she thinks might be hurt.

"I can't, it would ruin our entire friendship!" Sakura yelled, frustrated.

Oh, Itachi realized what was going on. This was the kind of thing that happened in his mother's novels, and it was completely ruining his plans. He was the one who was supposed to tell first and sweep her off her feet.

Well, he supposed, he could still sweep her off her feet.


	60. Vacation

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 21. Vacation

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **threatening of bodily harm.

* * *

The onsen was relaxing, and she felt muscles that she didn't even know she had relax. It was the best vacation she'd had in a long time. No sudden wars, no ninja battles ruining her day, and relaxation.

The door burst open.

Well, speak of the devil.

A body slammed through a wall. Sakura stood up, pulled Itachi up by his collar and shrieked, "If you _**ever **_interrupt my vacation again, I swear I will castrate you with a rusty spoon!"

Itachi was slightly terrified, irritated beyond belief, and reminded of his mother. That was probably not a good sign.


	61. Puzzle

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 98. Puzzle

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It was a box, within a box, within a box, within a box. It was also forcefully connecting her hand to an S-Class criminal's, and refused to release it.

Currently, they were chasing the creator of their predicament. Sakura was trying to keep pace, but it was hard. She didn't doubt that she was good, not anymore, but he was light-years ahead of _**everyone**_. She jumped, but her fatigue made her misjudge the leap, and she fell.

He caught her. "You could've told me you were tired." She had passed out, exhausted, and didn't respond. His face softened. "How… annoying."


	62. Light

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 3. Light

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Bright white surrounded him. So very blindingly white, that it hurt. Then he saw her, a bright splash of color in a world of white light. He moved toward the girl, only to be stopped by what seemed to be a glass wall.

He pushed at the wall, but it wouldn't give. They wrote to each other. He connected to her in a way he felt he never had connected with anyone before. He longed to touch her.

He rested his hand against the glass, she pressed her hand against his, and for a second, it was almost like touching.


	63. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 69. Annoyance

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none.

* * *

Sakura's eye twitched. Slightly so that they wouldn't notice and comment on her "weakness". They made her want to hit something. Namely, them.

"Haruno-san." One of the Uchiha Elders said, the superior tone made her fist clench.

""You seem to have your heart set on marrying our heir, why should we let you?" The implication was there; Itachi could do better, marry someone from the clan.

She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. If they kept this up she and Itachi were eloping. Not yet though. She took a calming breath. Oh, the crazy things she did for love.


	64. Tower

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 54. Tower

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Tangled!Naruto, on a side note, i have never actually seen Tangled, so beware.

* * *

He woke up tied to a chair with an epic migraine. He picked at his very… pink binding.

"It looks like he's up Naru-chan." It was a girl's voice, one that originated from the corner of the room. She had bright pink hair, and Itachi realized that her hair was tying him down to the chair. That wasn't weird, not at all, nope.

There was a Kitsune on the floor; it was glaring at him. It moved closer to him and proceeded to bite, hard.

"I don't think he likes you." The girl giggled.

This wasn't going to end well.


	65. Mischief Managed

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 72. Mischief Managed

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Hogwarts!Naruto

* * *

She smiled self-satisfactorily. She, Naruto, and Sasuke had been planning this show for weeks. There was no way it could go wrong. She toasted her cup to Sasuke at the Slytherin table. He scowled, but toasted her back anyway.

The fireworks lit up the night ceiling in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin colors. Truly beautiful. She turned to see a nervous-looking Sasuke. He was looking at Itachi's smug prick face. She looked back up as the lights turned a brilliant purple. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Itachi smirked and winked at her.

She wanted to punch him in his bitch face.


	66. Spiral

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 85. Spiral

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **apparently they draw

* * *

At the beginning it had just been a whirlpool she had carved into a table at the start of the semester. Now though, it was almost a masterpiece.

He'd added on bit by bit, seen in the clouds and fans and shading he'd added to her drawings and his kunai and shuriken. A week ago she'd written on the desk for him to meet her at their desk after school. It'd be the first time they would meet face-to-face. It'd been seven minutes since the last bell. He wasn't going to show.

The door opened; someone walked in.

"Itachi?"

"Sakura?"


	67. Tear: Link

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 26. Tear :link

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Once upon a time there was a team, one with a little girl and her two male teammates. They fought and lived and breathed together. Then one day one of her teammates left and it was like someone tore out a piece of her heart.

She trained, and trained, and trained to get him back.

It didn't work.

Then she found a man bleeding to death in a cave. She used all her training to save him and when he woke up and emerald and gray eyes connected, there was an instant link.

That tear was slowly beginning to heal.


	68. Stripes

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 49. Stripes

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"You look like a rainbow threw up on you." Sakura deadpanned. "Who dressed you?"

Itachi clenched his fist and counted to ten slowly. "Sasuke decided that it would be amusing to switch me normal attire with this… thing."

Sakura scoffed. "Take off your shirt."

"What? No."

"Don't look at me like that. I have an extra one of Kakashi's shirts lying around here somewhere."

He removed his shirt.

She turned to watch him, eyes burning with something he couldn't quite place. "Although, you could just walk around shirtless."

He tried not to blush in response, and she smiled almost innocently.


	69. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 57. Sacrifice

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **dark

* * *

She knew they weren't coming. No matter how much Naruto wanted to save her, she wasn't that valuable.

She wasn't going to cry. They could do whatever they wanted; she would not break. She looked into the eyes of her persecutor, capturer, and murderer. They shone the color of blood, and for a second her looked almost sad. Like he wished he was somewhere else. As he raised his kunai she lifter her heavy head and looked straight into his eyes. She didn't flinch as she died, didn't scream, cry, or beg. Her sacrifice was worth much more than that.


	70. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 38. Abandoned

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It was so cold where they were, but they were resourceful, sharing blankets, space, and body heat. They couldn't leave their winter wonderland, and no one could reach them. They had a little cave, a fire, all Sakura's medical scrolls, and Itachi's on-the-go Shogi set.

They fell in love in that little cave. Staying with someone for two-odd months can do that.

When they returned people didn't understand. They didn't get Itachi talking to Sakura about medical mysteries or how they strategized circles around each other. But that's okay because they didn't really need other people to understand them anyway.


	71. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 86. Seeing Red

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **sheer wtf? factor.

* * *

Tsukiyomi was beautiful in a sick and twisted way. The kind of beautiful that made your body hurt and your eyes bleed.

At fifteen, it's her first time in the nightmare world. It didn't work as well as Itachi might've liked. Sakura was free, a doppelganger standing beside her. The terrain was rocky, rough, and almost hideous, but that didn't bother her. The sky was clear and cloudy all at once, like the man it belonged to.

It was red (blood, passion, and fire all rolled into one). In that moment, one slightly fractured soul fell in love with another.


	72. Keeping a Secret

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 53. Keeping a Secret

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

He was good at keeping secrets, being a ninja had made him that way. He was unused to hiding something of this magnitude though. He prided himself on his self-control, yet every time he saw her he longed to run his fingers through her hair, kiss the nape of her neck, or snog her senseless in a dark corner.

He longed to touch her, to reach out for her, his Sakura.

He couldn't do that though. No one knew they were together. He smirked and patted his back pocket lightly. That was going to change soon. Very, very, very soon.


	73. Breaking the Rules

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 50. Breaking the Rules

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It went against everything he'd ever been taught. Everything he'd ever known. From the day he was born he'd been expected to act a certain way, think a certain way, breathe a certain way. Then she'd shown up and ruined all that. His clan had known she was trouble from the start. The nuisance that his little brother was teamed with. Then she grew up and became his problem, all healing hands and womanly wiles. Making him cherish her more and more until he realized he loved her.

Sakura, always breaking the rules.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	74. Through the Fire

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 89. Through the Fire

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **hero!AU

* * *

She was new at this. So, despite his knowing better, he took her under his wing. He hadn't expected her to get captured by Madara. Yet there she was, tied up over an open flame, emerald eyes glaring at her captor.

Madara's fingers grazed her cheek and Itachi gritted his teeth.

The cord holding her up broke and she fell into the flames.

Madara didn't stand a chance.

He flung the limp body away from him and somebody clapped.

"Sakura?"

"Not as weak as you think Uchiha, now let's go, we have got a patrol to finish and I'm hungry.


	75. Expectations

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 33. Expectations

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It's started eight months ago, with little things.

Nausea, vomiting, dizziness. It wasn't hard to figure out what was wrong with his wife.

Now she's eight months along and mo matter what his library history suggested he was not freaking out. So what if he checked out a couple dozen of the parenting books from there? It was just him being thorough.

When they tell him that his wife has gone into labor, he does not have a mini heart attack.

Twelve hours later he's holding a 7 pound, 6 ounce miracle and he stops worrying for a little while.


	76. Drive

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 9. Drive

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **street racer!AU

* * *

Being behind the wheel was exhilarating; leaving the world behind her. That was what had attracted her to the races, and him.

He was equal parts her lover and rival. To him races were art, precise and beautiful. Like a painter with a brush he saw his car as an extension of himself.

On the track she was sharp turns and speed, reckless and free. They were opposites and that suited them fine.

Sakura smiled at Itachi in the next car. She would think about him later. Right now she had a race to win and a rival to beat.


	77. Stars

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 34. Stars

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The stars were beautiful. The grass was still warm from the day's heat. Sakura was curled up beside him, smiling softly.

The life of a missing-nin wasn't easy but moments like this made it worth it. Sakura's face glowed under the light of the stars, and her pink eyelashes shined. Hair fell into her face and he pushed it behind her ear.

Her eyes opened, clouded over with the remnants of sleep. Seeing who it was she rolled her eyes and moved closer. "Go to bed Itachi."

He fell asleep under the light of the starts and next to her.


	78. Horror

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 65. Horror

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The trees were closing in on her. She sped up, her footsteps loud in the quiet forest. She smelt blood. She raised her bow before moving ahead, fingers prepared to draw an arrow.

The body was mutilated, blood spattered everywhere, puddles on the ground. She grabbed an arrow, readying her bow.

"What've we got here?" He was covered in blood, then she saw his eyes.

"Uchiha." She snarled.

"Why don't you stay a little while? We can share a little snack." His eyes glowed.

She tried to run, she really did, but her body wouldn't listen. It wasn't hers anymore.


	79. Safety First

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 97. Safety First

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

He was trying his best not to go up to her and yell at her complete, utter stupidity. He was also trying not to stare, but it was hard when he was supposed to be watching out for her safety.

She started humming.

What kind of idiot didn't set traps around their bathing spot? Some random nin could come walking by and kidnap her. He had to protect her.

She moaned in pleasure as she got the dirt and grime off her body.

He shifted uncomfortably. They were going to have a serious conversation about safety measures later, much later.


	80. Questioning

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 16. Questioning

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Cops!AU

* * *

The lights in the interrogation room were bright and hurt her eyes. She wanted to shield her eyes, but she couldn't show weakness, not here.

The door opened. "Why hello again Detective Uchiha."

Itachi was unamused. "Just tell me what you saw, Haruno."

Sakura grinned. "What makes you think that I saw something, handsome."

He rolled his eyes. "You're the one who spends your nights jumping roofs."

"You could always join me. A girl gets lonely sometimes, Officer."

"Tell me everything you know and I just might."

"Well then, I do believe you have yourself a deal, Officer."

He smirked.


	81. Silence

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 15. Silence

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Silence was something he'd gotten used to in his life. Silent house, silent training, silent missions. It was comforting, and to a certain extent, safe.

She was the exact opposite of silent. Everything about her was loud. Her hair, her clothes, her friends, everything about her was loud and in your face.

At first he had ignored her loud existence. He didn't need all that noise in his quiet life. Yet there she stayed loud and loving.

But when he pressed his lips to hers for a few moments of silence, he found that he didn't mind noise that much.


	82. Broken Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 76. Broken Pieces

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Once she'd been whole. A part of something important, part of a family, but one by one they left (abandonedbetrayeddestroyed) her, and there were pieces of her scattered everywhere.

Once he'd been whole. Part of something solid, part of a clan. But one by one he took (murderedkilledslaughtered) them (traitorsdecieversliars) all down. And there were pieces of him buried six feet under.

One day the two broken people met, and ever though it wasn't safe (legalmoralright), they found that for a little while they could make something almost whole.

And for the two broken (abandonedbetrayed_lonely_) people that was (everythingperfect) enough.


	83. Mother Nature

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 22. Mother Nature

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The forest was beautiful, with lush, green trees and bright fragrant flowers. It was also rife with dozens of animals. Right now he was hunting a dark russet fox. It was providing him with a challenge he hadn't had in a while.

A bush rustled up ahead. He stalked forward, bow at the ready. The fox had gone and in its place was a woman with flowers threaded through her candy floss hair and tanned skin bared to the world.

She turned to face him, eyes burning with something like want. Well, this was unexpected, not that he was complaining.


	84. Drink

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 78. Drink

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Water wasn't enough. Especially not after the week she'd had. If she got one more stupid mission to escort some womanizing prince home she was going to kill somebody. Just because Tsuanade-sama thought she needed a new boyfriend didn't make it okay.

She ordered three shots of the strongest stuff they had and proceeded to get as drunk as humanly possible.

She passed out somewhere near dawn, and the bartender was prepared to call one of her friends, but a man in full ANBU regalia picked her up and paid her tab.

He smiled, She was in good hands now.


	85. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 10. Breathe Again

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Being out of chakra in a hostile environment was not by any means an ideal situation. There were a good dozen Mist-nin surrounding the forest and they had a good twelve hours before they could be on the offensive again.

She turned to her patient. She'd dragged the Captain from a river where the mist-nin had tried to drown him. He was barely breathing and she was out of chakra.

She'd have to do this the old-fashioned way.

Almost immediately he was breathing and awake.

He wanted say something, but she stopped him. "Forget about it, Captain."

But he couldn't.


	86. Can You Hear Me?

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 82. Can You Hear Me?

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi looked away from Sakura.

"Are you even listening to me, Itachi? How could you even think that I would let you die like that? After all we've been through! I love you, don't you get it?"

Itachi, had he been in less pain and not on a hospital bed, normally wouldn't have winced, but he did.

"I know, Sakura." He said.

"Then why did you do it, Itachi?" She looked betrayed. He turned to face anywhere that wasn't her.

"I think you should leave." He said softly.

"Yeah, I should."

She left and he had never felt so alone.


	87. Misfortune

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 13. Misfortune

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"Of course I can do it, haven't you met me?"

"I will admit that I have had the misfortune."

"Shut up Uchiha. Now hold your breath, this is going to hurt a little bit."

A sharp crack and a sharper inhalation.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt? I didn't realize that my Captain was such a wimp."

He scowled. "Next time you have to get your leg pushed back into your body I'm sure you won't make a sound."

She picked at her nails, before grabbing his leg. "I'm sure I won't. Stop moving while I knit the bone back together."


	88. Innocence

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 8. Innocence

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It's not often that the 12-year-old Itachi gets escort missions, but when he does get them he is completely bored.

Not this time though.

Haruno Sakura was tiny, and, well, pink. He face was all green eyes and rosy cheeks. She had been quiet at first but now he had an arm full of over-eager child telling him everything about her day.

It was extremely refreshing how utterly sincere she was. It was comforting, that she believed in him and trusted him. Like his little brother, but not quite. It was endearing.

So just this once he doesn't mind babysitting.


	89. Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 7. Heaven

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me, tell me how you miss me, lalalalalala don't know the rest of the words~"

"Change the station, Sakura."

"I like this song, so no." She pouted.

He moved his hand towards the radio and she slapped it. "Sakura."

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Let me change the station."

"Why?"

"This song is vapid."

"No, it isn't, it's a very pretty song that I like very much."

"Your vocabulary has simplified in the fifty seconds we've been listening to this. Change it."

"Well, I'm pregnant, so no."

He brought the car to a screeching halt. "Wait, what?"


	90. Do Not Disturb

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 63. Do Not Disturb

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **sexy fun times!

* * *

She rocked against his hips, her hands tangled in his hair and he knew that she had no intention of letting go. Her lips pressed urgently against his, wanting more of him, all of him. He lifted his lips from hers before immediately latching them on to her neck. She gasped and ground against him with everything she had. He growled and captured her mouth again.

The door opened.

"Hey Ita- What the hell?"

Itachi and Sakura jumped away from each other. Itachi glared at his little brother.

"Go away Sasuke."

He left hurriedly, shouting, "Lock the damn door next time!"


	91. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 28. Sorrow

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

He think he's dead. He's not sure. All he remembers is- what does he remember?

It hurts to remember (it shouldn't, he's dead) but he remembers green eyes looking down at him, telling him "Don't you dare die on me." He remembers knives buried in his body and her hand glowing green and her crying. He remembers wanting to wipe the tears away but being unable to. He remembers feeling tired and closing his eyes while she's screaming at him not to. Then he remembers waking up.

And he doesn't remember his name or hers but he misses her anyway.


	92. Traps

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 66. Traps

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

"Where'd you learn this one?" She asked, still hanging from the tree.

"Your sensei taught it to me." He replied.

"Bastard's been holding out on me." She muttered, throwing a kunai to cut herself down.

"You could've done that earlier." He told the now grounded kunoichi.

"And where would the fun in that be? Besides, what if I was waiting for you to find me?" She asked, walking towards him slowly.

"Why would you want tha-?" He was interrupted by an assault on his lips, fiery passionate and every bit of it like her. Pulling away slightly, Sakura smirked.

"Gotcha."


	93. Night

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 32. Night

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

He was incredibly warm for someone who appeared to be so cold to the rest of the world. He was strong and comforting around her. He would protect her with his life. Not that she needed him to, but it was nice to know he would.

He could break someone's mind, kill someone before they knew they were dead, and protect her from all her demons. In his arms she could forget about them. She could forget about the people she had killed and the lives she hadn't been able to save.

And at night, that was all she needed.


	94. Under the Rain

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 30. Under the Rain

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Sakura stared in shock, her heart shattered, and she did the only thing she could do, she ran.

She ran until her lungs and her legs burned so much that she collapsed, weeping on the ground. She had trusted and she had been betrayed.

Arms wrapped around her. She screamed and kicked until she turned and saw that it wasn't him, it was someone else. Someone who wouldn't throw her away.

She was too hot and too tired and too lonely. She didn't want to move and he didn't make her. They stayed for a long while under the rain.


	95. Hold My Hand

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 35. Hold My Hand

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

She laughed, voice tinkling like bells. "If you don't let go of me, I will hurt you."

"How cruel Itachi-kun, I went out of the way to drag you out here." She said, smiling and beginning to unpack a basket of food.

"You literally dragged me." He deadpanned.

It had been entertaining, the intimidating ANBU captain being dragged through the streets of Konoha. Fugaku-sama had tried to protest but Sakura found that her life was easier if she ignored him.

She set up the picnic, laughing at her boyfriend, but she noticed that he didn't let go of her hand.


	96. Foreign

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 27. Foreign

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

The parade was beautiful, wild, and exciting. She had not been expecting much when Itachi had invited her here. It was supposed to be some sort of religious festival, but it was too wild to be that.

Gold, green, and purple were everywhere. Itachi had said that they needed to fit the part and had dressed them in the colors of the celebration, it made him look handsome, and worldly, almost…. Exotic.

And there, in that foreign country, with all those people around, she began to experience a not-so-foreign feeling.

As doubloons and necklaces rained she found she didn't mind.


	97. Gray

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 19. Gray

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

Itachi saw the world in shades of gray. He knew there were nin that would find that strange, but he had known war and bloodshed from a young age. He knew that at the end, they all looked the same, few people did.

He saw what the Hokage was (a general) and his father (a politician). He saw Naruto for what he was (an attention-starved child). They didn't change very much.

But, she had changed, so fast that she couldn't be gray. She wasn't white, nor was she black.

He was beginning to get very fond of the color green.


	98. Playing the Melody

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 67. Playing the Melody

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

It was old and obviously in disuse. There was no hint it had ever been played before. But there were a lot of things that had never been done in the Uchiha household before.

She ran her fingers across dusty keys. Her mother had taught her a lifetime ago. It'd been her second love, right after ninjas. She sat down and played like she hadn't in a long time.

It woke him up, and he ran to the parlor fully expecting an attack but it was just her. He sat down next to her.

"Could you teach me?"

She smiled.


	99. Dying

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 43. Dying

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **none

* * *

He died alone. He tried to remember if there was something wrong with that. He felt like someone should've stopped that, but he couldn't remember why.

He'd never been close to anyone, especially not anyone that would save him. He doesn't see why his heart is telling him that someone should've been there. Because it was his heart telling him, not his brain. The same heart that had filled all his dreams with lives that he could've lived.

But those weren't real. Those could never be real now. He was dead now.

He had live as he had died, alone.


	100. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned, nor will I ever own Naruto.

**Theme:** 39. Dreams

**Number of words: **Exactly 100

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **downer ending

* * *

She screamed as she shot out of bed. She turned over, expecting someone to be there. But there wasn't. Who was she expecting? Why was she expecting someone at all? She was a self-sufficient single woman. Who was she expecting?

An image of dark hair, even darker eyes, and a warm smile. He looked like Sasuke, but he was so very different. He was too human, more than Sasuke ever could be. Also-

What was she thinking about again?

She couldn't remember what had woken her, and went back to bed.

She'd forgotten all about it by the morning's light.

* * *

I just wanted to thank all of you who read this all of the way through. I know a lot of you haven't commented, but the views are more than enough. And those of you, who've reviewed this story, even if you only said "cool" or "i like this" that really made me feel great, and accomplished.

So thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
